


BEACON

by sanzogoku



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzogoku/pseuds/sanzogoku
Summary: What is Dream's one attachment?Loosely self-proofread. Enjoy~
Kudos: 48





	BEACON

Dream had always talked about taking away people’s attachments and claimed that he had none, that he had gotten rid of all his attachments. They all knew better.

Tommy was Dream’s remaining attachment. 

Some of them knew this. That was why they tried to kill the boy to gain the upper hand. 

One would wonder how could that be, when Dream’s life-long friends had always been Sapnap and George. The three of them started this world. They were the three originals of the world.

How can it be that the one person that Dream did all kinds of traumatizing and inhumane things was the one he was most attached to?

You see, everyone else had been corrupted. Whatever mind play Dream did to the others, they always wound up falling for his tricks, proving to him again and again that people were just things to toy with. People were so easily changed that it made him wonder if he could make them do all kinds of his biddings. So he did.

Not Tommy though. No.

He was betrayed by his beloved brother, Wilbur. He was exiled by his best friend, Tubbo. He was tortured by Dream mentally and physically. Techno and him betrayed each other. Everyone he loved betrayed him.

And yet, Tommy remained the same.

He remained loud, strong, happy-go-lucky, loyal, helpful, kind, resourceful and everything that made him Tommy. Even with the trauma that he had, the nightmare that darken his eyebags, the flinches when he heard shouting and felt sudden physical contacts, he remained true to his character.

He was the same despite not exactly unchanging.

This was what drew Dream to the youngest boy. It entranced Dream how despite being the youngest, he could stay who he was way better that those older than him that was so easily manipulated.

This was what kept Dream attached to this blonde-haired kid. It intrigued Dream how the kid could remain strong and hopeful, overcoming the many attempts of suicide, of looking over lava pools and sky-high pillars.

This was what held Dream’s sanity barely intact. It grounded Dream so much to know that despite all the chaos and evil that he did to the world, Tommy would always be there, challenging his course of plan, influencing people to fight against him and providing him entertainment.

Tommy was there to stay and Dream would make sure of that. No one was allowed to kill the boy. 

DreamSMP was his world. Tommy was his.

Tommy was his beacon.

**Author's Note:**

> I found on tiktok about the theory that Tommy is Dream's attachment and I decided to go with it. Not sure if I got the meaning of beacon correctly, but here it is anyway.


End file.
